


Art - Going for the Gold

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Coming Out, Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, Merlin Winter Olympics, Olympics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning gold for Great Britain in the two-man bobsleigh event, Arthur and Merlin decide that some things in life are more important than medals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art - Going for the Gold

  


“Are you ready to do this?” Arthur asked.

  


Merlin's fingers glided across the gold medal on his chest. “You do know that they might arrest us?” he supplied matter-of-factly.

 

A humorless chuckle swelled in Arthur’s throat, but it was quickly drowned by applause as _God Save the Queen’s_ reverent notes began.

 

“I know,” Arthur said, locking eyes with Merlin. “But this is bigger than winning a medal. It’s bigger than the games.”

 

Merlin nodded. He took Arthur’s hand tightly into his own, licking his chapped lips in preparation for what was to be the most meaningful kiss of their relationship. "Well, if we're going to get arrested over this," he said, nuzzling against Arthur. "Let's make it good."  


**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the Merlin Winter Olympics fest, in support of the LGBT athletes competing. The uniforms are based off of the ones currently being worn by GB's teams in Sochi. :)


End file.
